


Il viaggio

by aletheialoki



Series: Ancient Demigods [1]
Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Non so scrivere riassunti (sorry), ma so scrivere che la mia ignoranza sulla realtà storica dell'antica Grecia è profonda come l'abisso e che quindi chiedo perdono per qualsivoglia errore storico che ho sicuramente commesso. I did my best and I regret nothing. Mi piace solo immaginare piccoli semidei fare le Loro Cose™ nell'antichità.Also, faccio schifo a dare i titoli. Sono un disastro.
Series: Ancient Demigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179908
Kudos: 2





	Il viaggio

Chrysanthe gettò la treccia di capelli color rame oltre la spalla, lasciando che i piccoli fiori e i germogli che vi stavano crescendo la tenessero fissa. Scrollò le mani dall'acqua e si alzò, allontanandosi dalla sorgente, drappeggiandosi addosso il corto chitone verde chiaro.  
Eghydios alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo, e si rivolsero a vicenda un cenno del capo.  
Ampelos stava ancora dormendo profondamente: non era sorprendente, vista la ferita riportata il giorno prima. Helioron, invece, stava riposando: il suo non era un vero sonno, ma non lo si poteva nemmeno definire sveglio.  
«Come sta?», chiese lei sottovoce, sedendo sui talloni di fronte all'amico. Gli occhi grigio argento di Eghydios, uguali a quelli di Athena sua madre, si posarono sulla sagoma di Helioron, coperto dalla propria clamide mentre riposava.  
«Sta», rispose altrettanto piano. Il volto era calmo e la voce pacata, ma come faceva spesso quand'era teso, stava toccando il bracciale che portava al polso, strofinando col pollice le incisioni che delineavano una civetta. «È molto stanco.»  
Chrysanthe sospirò. _Non ci voleva_ , pensò, alzando lo sguardo sul cielo che cominciava a tingersi di lilla. Che Ampelos fosse stato ferito era stato un incidente sgradevole già in sé stesso, ma che Helioron l'avesse curato fino a star male non aveva che peggiorato la situazione. Non si trovavano in un territorio poi così sicuro.  
«E tu?», chiese ancora. Eghydios era la cosa più simile ad una famiglia che avesse al mondo, e gli era particolarmente affezionata. E quando Helioron stava male, così era anche per Eghydios.  
«Sto», rispose lui, con l'ombra di un sorriso. «Sono preoccupato», ammise quindi, «ma non è la prima volta che lo vedo così, e... beh.» Nella sua voce c'era una punta di amarezza. «So che non è l'ultima.» Chrysanthe gli strinse il braccio con una mano.  
«Starà meglio presto», lo rassicurò. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sul volto di Helioron, rilassato in quello stato simile al sonno che l'aveva colto. «Potremmo dar loro un po' di ambrosia», propose dubbiosa. Lui scosse il capo, passandosi sovrappensiero una mano fra i corti capelli bruni. Li aveva accorciati di recente, e avevano ancora l'aria fin troppo ordinata.  
«Non è il caso di sprecarla. Meglio fermarci e riposare una sera, non sappiamo quando potrebbe servirci davvero.» La sua voce era sicura, ma il suo volto raccontava un'altra storia. Per un momento, si sentì sinceramente triste per lui.   
«Lasciami riposare per un po'», gli disse quindi, stendendosi a terra sulla propria clamide verde cupo. Sotto di lei, il muschio e l'erba si fecero più folti, per sostenerla. «Poi farò la guardia io, stanotte.» Eghydios annuì, e Chrysanthe si lasciò andare ad un breve sonno.  
Quando si svegliò, il cielo era ormai scuro, e l'ultimo bagliore aranciato stava sparendo oltre le montagne.  
«Tieni», sussurrò Eghydios, passandole della carne secca. «Io ho già mangiato.»  
«Grazie.» La carne era fin troppo salata per lei, ma era nutrimento, e pertanto adeguata. Finì di masticarla mentre lui si disponeva a dormire, accoccolato a fianco di Helioron, e il silenzio tornò a regnare.

Chrysanthe prese un respiro profondo, assaporando gli odori notturni. L'odore dell'erba schiacciata sotto di loro, il muschio umido; la ginestra e l'oleandro che emanavano gli ultimi profumi prima della notte vera e propria. Attratte dallo splendore del fuoco, alcune falene si erano avvicinate svolazzando, ubriache di luce. Chrysanthe socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la sua coscienza si ampliasse.  
Un cerchio tutto attorno a loro, di circa uno stadio in ogni direzione, le comunicò le sensazioni delle piante. Ignorò la presenza di insetti e di animali selvatici: che uno scoiattolo rosicchiasse o un verme forasse il legno era normale e naturale, nulla di preoccupante. Nemmeno i lupi erano davvero una preoccupazione: a metterla in ansia erano ben altri pericoli. I mostri potevano seguire il loro odore, e per quanto avesse intrecciato menta fra i loro capelli, e cosparso le vesti di tutti dell'infusione oleosa che ne aveva tratto, non c'erano certezze.  
Così passò la notte, sotto la luce tenue di Selene che mostrava solo una falce ricurva. Avvertì, un paio di volte, il percorso di creature assai più pericolose degli animali: parve però che le sue precauzioni fossero state sufficienti, e quando Eos sfiorò il cielo con le sue dita rosate, Chrysanthe abbandonò la concentrazione e scrollò le spalle tese. Si concesse qualche momento per godere della luce delicata e del dolce profumo dell'aria del mattino, ora che Nyx si ritirava dietro i monti. Poi si chinò e svegliò Eghydios, nascondendo uno sbadiglio dietro una mano.  
«Tutto tranquillo», mormorò, lasciandosi di nuovo cadere sul muschio soffice.  
«Ti chiamerò quando sarà ora di partire», la rassicurò lui, e Chrysanthe cadde in un sonno pesante e profondo quanto la notte appena passata.

A svegliarla fu un tocco fugace sul braccio. Aprendo gli occhi vide il volto di Helioron, gli occhi verdi come l'erba incorniciati dalla chioma castana, un po' troppo lunga, e l'accenno di un sorriso. Il sollievo le strinse la gola, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere.  
«Bensvegliata», sorrise lui, mentre lei si tirava a sedere e allungava le braccia verso l'altro, stiracchiandosi. Era ancora pallido e aveva l'aria stanca, ma sembrava stare bene, e quello era l'importante.  
«Stiamo partendo?», s'informò Chrysanthe, raccogliendo la clamide ed affibbiandola sulla spalla. Esitò. «Sono lieta di vederti sveglio», aggiunse quindi, alzandosi e controllando i due pugnali di bronzo celeste che portava ai fianchi.  
«Stiamo partendo», confermò lui, l'arco già a tracolla e la faretra appesa alla cintola. «Ampelos è sveglio e in piedi... anche se dovremo fare soste frequenti.» Lei si voltò, seguendo lo sguardo dell'amico, e posò lo sguardo sul giovane volto di Ampelos, che stava chiacchierando animatamente con Eghydios. Di tutti loro, che pure erano giovani e, nel caso dei suoi amici, ancora glabri, Ampelos era il più giovane. I suoi occhi erano cerulei, del medesimo colore del cielo al mattino, i capelli neri come la notte; era considerato un giovanotto di bell'aspetto, anche se lei l'aveva sempre solo visto come un fratello minore. Era anche impulsivo e disattento, cosa che l'aveva portato a ferirsi il giorno prima. Non fosse stato per le capacità guaritrici di Helioron, ora non sarebbe stato così pronto al riso. Soppresse l'irritazione stiracchiando ancora una volta le spalle tese.  
«Siamo pronti?», chiese quindi ai due, ed Eghydios si alzò prontamente in piedi. Ampelos si tirò in piedi con più fatica, sorreggendosi all'asta della lancia.  
«Andiamo!», esclamò, come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo. _Come se ieri non fosse stato vicino alla morte._ «Prima troveremo il fabbro, prima potremo andare in cerca della nostra profezia, no?» Chrysanthe annuì in silenzio. Ogni volta che Ampelos ne parlava, il senso di colpa la rodeva dall'interno, come un tarlo nel legno. Ma aveva promesso a Chirone, e non era donna da rimangiarsi la parola data.

Stavano attraversando le zone montuose dell'Etolia già da diversi giorni. Le indicazioni di Chirone, purtroppo, non erano state troppo precise: ma lui stesso aveva suggerito loro di fermarsi a chiedere nei villaggi. Un fabbro semidivino, dopotutto, non era visione di tutti i giorni.  
Erano stati indirizzati verso sud dall'ultimo villaggio, che aveva parlato di un uomo con un grosso martello che, qualche anno prima, si era mosso in quella direzione, e se i loro calcoli erano validi, e se la mappa di Eghydios non li aveva traditi, mancavano grossomodo due o tre giorni al villaggio seguente. Non che fosse così distante dal primo, in teoria... ma la strada era tortuosa, i monti erti e brulli, e il percorso non era facile nemmeno per qualcuno dalla resistenza sovrannaturale.   
Quel giorno il cielo era pulito e limpido, una gradita sorpresa visti gli ultimi giorni di tempo coperto. La primavera stava tardando, ed il bel tempo diede slancio ai loro passi, mentre s'incamminavano lungo il sentiero.  
Chrysanthe sospirò. Le sembrava che avessero lasciato il Campo di Chirone da una vita.  
«Cosa ti impensierisce?» Helioron le si affiancò con un accenno di sorriso.  
«Nulla», rispose lei, respirando a fondo l'aria sottile dei monti. «Pensavo solo che mi manca il Campo.»  
«Come biasimarti», mormorò lui, improvvisamente serio. «L'atmosfera è ben diversa da quella delle città.» La mente di Chrysanthe tornò con una punta di disagio al loro ultimo ingresso in una cittadina. Gli sguardi della gente non erano qualcosa che aveva accolto con piacere, ma di sicuro non aveva intenzione di cominciare a vestirsi come una donna sposata. O di farsi chiamare “sorella di Eghydios”. «Mi irrita che ti trattino così», proseguì lui, aggrottando la fronte, «e mi dispiace che tu debba tenere la bocca chiusa.» Chrysanthe scrollò il capo.  
«Non è colpa tua.» Una risposta vuota, ma non c'era molto altro da dire. Non era colpa di nessuno.  
«Non sarà colpa mia, ma siamo amici. Non mi piace che tu sia a disagio», rispose lui, volgendo lo sguardo avanti a loro, dove due lepri stavano attraversando il sentiero: in un battito di ciglia impugnò l'arco e scoccò una freccia, uccidendo una delle due sul colpo. L'altra fuggì, e lui e Chrysanthe si avvicinarono all'animale. «Ed ecco la cena», disse lui, con una certa soddisfazione. Poi sospirò. «Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te.» Lei accennò un sorriso.  
«La tua presenza fa già molto, amico mio.»

* * *

La montagna torreggiava su di loro, gettando la propria ombra sui loro volti come un manto, ma abituati alle pendici erte del monte Olimpo, non ci fecero troppo caso. Avevano raggiunto il paese in mattinata, e dopo essersi rifocillati, si erano fermati ai piedi del monte per decidere il da farsi. Ampelos guardò verso l'alto, la lancia poggiata con disinvoltura sulla spalla.  
«Quindi? Quando si va?», chiese, senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
«È il caso di andare tutti assieme?», rispose Chrysanthe, voltandosi a guardare Eghydios. «Potremmo dare un'idea diversa da quella che vorremmo.» Lui annuì, gli occhi d'argento pensosi.  
«Sì, sembreremmo una spedizione», riconobbe.  
«E chi dovrebbe andarci, scusa?», chiese di nuovo Ampelos, voltandosi a guardarla. «Io?» Helioron soffocò una mezza risata, mentre Eghydios nemmeno gli rispose.  
«Pensavo a Helioron, veramente. È il più diplomatico, fra noi.» Chrysanthe si voltò a guardare l'amico e fu colta impreparata dalle parole di Ampelos.  
«Perché non vai tu, scusa? Sei una donna, non gli farai paura!» L'implicito insulto le fece prendere un respiro improvviso, dal naso. Si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia, prendendo fiato per rispondere, quando Helioron la interruppe.  
«Beh, l'hai detto in modo molto cafone, Ampelos...», il ragazzo lo guardò con l'espressione di chi si sentisse tradito, «ma l'idea non è del tutto da buttare.» Chrysanthe si voltò a guardarlo di scatto. _Traditore_. Lui le sorrise, l'aria dispiaciuta.  
«È un'idea terribile», rispose, lapidaria. «Sono una pessima diplomatica.»  
«Beh, sì», ammise Helioron. «Ma è anche vero che per qualcuno che non ti conosce, sembrerai una minaccia minore.» Erano parole che le bruciavano. Non avrebbero dovuto, ma lo facevano comunque. Disperata, cercando di non dare a vedere quanta rabbia sentisse, si voltò verso Eghydios.  
«Diglielo anche tu! Diglielo, che è una pessima idea!» Eghydios batté le palpebre, risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri. La guardò, poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Helioron ed Ampelos, studiandoli in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
«Beh», cominciò quindi, interrompendosi per guardarla. «Ecco. Veramente, non è una cattiva idea, sai?» Chrysanthe rimase a guardarlo a bocca aperta.  
«Bastardi», sussurrò alla fine.  
«Oh, dai, Chrysanthe», fece Eghydios, muovendo un passo avanti verso di lei. «Stiamo attenti con le parole.»  
«Ringrazia che rispetto troppo tua madre per insultarla», gli rispose in un soffio.  
«Chrysanthe-», ricominciò, ma lei gli voltò le spalle e cominciò a risalire il ripido sentiero.


End file.
